1. Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a zoom lens and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Imaging apparatuses using solid-state imaging devices, such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) type image sensor and a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) type image sensor, have been widely used. These imaging apparatuses include digital still cameras, video cameras, and interchangeable lens cameras. Also, the imaging apparatuses using the solid-state imaging devices are appropriate for miniaturization, and thus, in recent years, the imaging apparatuses have been applied to small information terminals such as cellular phones and smartphones. Users demand high performance imaging apparatuses, for example, in terms of high resolution and a wide viewing angle. Also, consumer expertise with respect to cameras has been continuously increasing.
A negative lead type zoom lens in which a lens group having a negative refractive power overall is in a lead position may relatively easily achieve a wide angle and miniaturization of diameters of lenses in the lead position, and thus, it is widely used.
In such a negative lead type zoom lens, high optical performance is desired during zooming from a wide angle position to a telephoto position.